Sisterly
by xDisturbed
Summary: Morgana wishes to transcend a sisterly connection to a lover's one. Incest, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

The Angel basked in the wet heat of the sauna, her body glistening, beads of water dripping down her body finding way to the spot Morgana had ached for. She couldn't keep her eyes off her, perhaps the sisterly connection had transcended to a hideous lust, a craving for her enemy's lips, a desire which kept Morgana's gaze fixed toward Kayle's body.

"What are you looking at?" The Judicator asked.

"Nothing." Morgana replied. "Just enjoying the view is all."

"What do you mean?" Kayle's eyebrows furrowed, covering her breasts and assuring her legs were crossed.

"Come on Kayle, you know what I mean." The Fallen Angel smirked.

"You better not be ogling me." Kayle's facial expression softened, but her eyes remained cautiously frozen.

"I want to do more than ogle, sister." The purple woman pressed on.

"What are you getting at?" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed once again.

"Relax, Kayle." Morgana stood up, body glistening as she approached Kayle, finding place beside her before allowing herself to continue. "I won't bite." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Kayle asked as she stared down at her sister beside her.

"Nothing… Unless you want me to..." Morgana spoke as her hand found place on Kayle's thigh.

"So… Kayle…" She continued as her hand began to glide on Kayle's thigh, her eyes locked with Kayle's while a soft smile crept upon her purple lips.

"I have to go." Kayle whispered as she got up, hurriedly wrapping a white towel around herself before leaving the room.

The Fallen Angel sat there, a worried yet calm look upon her as she stared at the door, her smile fading away, but returning shortly after.

"I'll get you tomorrow, Kayle. No doubt about it." She whispered to herself.

Family and/or couples are assigned time for when they can use their daily bathhouse visit, requiring the two sisters to share their assigned hour. At first, they refused to abide by the rules, and whichever sister got there first had it for the hour. But sooner or later, they dealt with it and found their hatred for one another to be pointless. But hatred doesn't turn into friendship so easily, and for Morgana's wishes; it doesn't turn into romance any easier.

The unsettling sound of the door creaking open raised attention to Morgana's ear, then soon her eyes as she turned around to greet her sister whom had a towel wrapped around her figure.

"Come to join me, sister?" The Fallen Angel asked.

Her question was answered by silence, Kayle walked forward, quiet as the night, dropping her towel before she lowered herself into the bath, across from Morgana. The blonde's eyes looked down into the soaps of the water, her arms covering her breasts as red suns set upon her cheeks.

"Shy, are we?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not shy and not comfortable." Kayle replied.

Morgana smiled as she stood to her feet, walking to Kayle with the water resting at her waist. Kayle found Morgana beside her and she moved away.

"Get away from me. I'm only here to bath" Kayle stated.

"I won't bite." The Fallen Angel spoke as she re-approached the Judicator.

"Have you no shame, sister?" Kayle's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure, you tell me, _sister_." Morgana spoke as she crept closer, Kayle backing with hopes to space herself from her sister only to be detoured by the bath's very own wall.

"I might have no shame but I do have needs, sister." Morgana whispered while gazing up to her taller sister, hands moving to hold the hips which hid underneath the water.

"I will hurt you, Morgana."

"Then hurt me." Morgana smirked, hands crawling up to her sister's waist while she pressed her lips against large breasts, hands sliding down Kayle's back to grasp the firm backside of the Judicator. An uncharacteristic gasp fled Kayle's lips, music to Morgana's ears as her smile grew wider.

"Have you faltered, dear sister?" Morgana teased.

"No." Kayle replied.

"Then how is it you're allowing me to do this." She asked.

"I have my own needs, believe it or not, now relieve me of them." Kayle conjured up an excuse, an excuse with a hint of truth to it.

Kayle's sudden change of attitude amused her sister; Morgana chuckled as her tongue circled her sister's nipple, a hand reaching up from her rear to attend the needs of its twin. Kayle rested her elbows on the rim of the bath, head up and eyes closed while she soaked in the warm water. The Judicator began to unwind, a smile on her lips as Morgana worked her bosom frivolously as she became inpatient to taste her sister's womanhood.

Morgana ascended Kayle's chest, kissing up her cleavage as she approached her neck, finding her tongue trailing along her collar before sucking on the flesh of her neck.

"Mm…" Kayle moaned with a smile on her lips as Morgana's lips suck at a leisurely pace.

"See? I didn't bite." Morgana joked as she pressed up her sister's neck before she closed in for the kiss, purple lips on the edge of Kayle's smile before a finger intervened.

"We are not lovers." Kayle spoke with a harsh tone.

Morgana smiled before nodding, grabbing Kayle's rear as she struggled to heist her up, she is a mage, not a fighter. The Judicator placed her palms behind her, hands on the tile as she rose herself up to sit on the rim of the bath. Kayle began to stand up, but Morgana grabbed her hand, turning her attention to her as she pushed her knees apart.

"Oh…" Kayle realized Morgana's intentions.

"May I kiss _these_ lips, sister?" Morgana asked.

"If you wish, but I must warn you." Kayle replied.

"What is there to be warned?" Morgana asked as her hands roam the wet skin of the seated Angel.

"For my strength in battle, I lack tenacity in… _these_ types of affairs." She ashamedly whispered.

"A strong woman's weakness, do not worry, my dear sister." Morgana assured.

Kayle's spread her legs wider, Morgana soaking in the bath as Kayle soaked in the limelight while her own womanhood soaked in its own excitement. Soft kisses upon her thighs, hands roaming her wet and muscular body. Arousing purrs fleeing Kayle's lips, a glad smile on Morgana's while she crept closer and closer, merely nothing between her lips and her sister's dripping cavern. A lean forward was all the elicited a moan from the Judicator, her sister's smile on her womanhood while Kayle's hands seized her purple tresses. Kayle's satisfied low rumble emanated from her chest, her legs closing around Morgana's head as she curled her toes underneath the water.

"Perhaps that is why you do not last long." Morgana's muffled words came from between Kayle's thighs.

"What do you mean?" Kayle's heated question left her mouth.

"You must keep your legs spread, like this." Morgana taught, hands on Kayle's knee to push her legs from each other.

"And you must touch your breasts." She continued, grabbing Kayle's hands from her hair and guiding them to her own breasts.

"Lean on your elbows, Kayle." Morgana commanded.

"Okay, I'm leaning." Kayle spoke as she obliged.

"Now touch your breasts, knead them like one would knead bread and tweak your nipples like one would play the strings. Think of Sona and her etwahl." Morgana taught her sister, keeping her lips against the lovebud as she sucked at it leisurely.

"Mm…" Kayle moaned while Morgana's tongue plunged into her depth, plundering moans from the blonde Judicator while her hips bucked forward of their own accord. She looked up to the ceiling, rolling her eyes with her lip bit, shortly her mouth became agape as moans fled her mouth like a torrent, juices jetting from her womanhood.

There the Judicator sat, chest heaving as water dripped down her body, small strip of blonde hair above her tapped womanhood as the purple hair beauty rose from the water.

"We've not a lot of time; let us go to the sauna." She spoke while she pulled herself from the bath, standing to her feet and raising a hand out to help her taller sister rise to her feet.

A pale and curvaceous figure, a fine strip of purple hair resting above her womanhood, purple hair and purple lips, the colour purple defined sexy by Morgana. She pointed a finger to Kayle, the room filled with heat. She curled her finger, bringing Kayle towards her, a mischievous smirk upon her lips while her blonde sister fell to her knees.

"I will teach you." The purple woman spoke, her legs spreading while she relaxes in the wooden bench.

"Bring your fingers together, like this." She continued, holding her hand out with all fingers together.

"Now bring your pinky and ring finger in." She spoke as she taught, bringing in her two smallest fingers.

"Now… if you're a child, this would be a gun…" She stated as she leaned towards to the kneeling Judicator.

"_I'll give you a hint… You're no child._" She whispered into her ear, holding Kayle's finger-gun and turning her palm to face the ceiling.

"Fingers are far more dangerous than a gun, sister." Morgana continued on as she leaned back, bringing Kayle's hand with her.

"With a gun, you can take a woman's life, but with your fingers, you can get something much better." Morgana smiled as she finished.

Morgana's lesson had resulted in Kayle's fingers between her sister's thighs, and from there on, the Judicator knew just what was next. She pushed her duet of digits inside the purple woman, a moan escaping with a shudder which ran down her body, Morgana leaning her head back to close her eyes and take time blissfully.

"You see, sister. With your fingers, you can steal a woman's language and replace it with moans. A far more rewarding prize than her life, agree?" The Fallen Angel asked.

Kayle nodded.

"With passion, sister." Morgana commanded.

Kayle nodded once again, her fingers entering deep, curls at the shallow as her thumb pressed against Morgana's clit. She wanted moans, the sparing amount leaving her sister's mouth wasn't enough, the Judicator demanded more. That's when her fingers became quicker. Vehement thrusts, so passionate and fierce, Morgana's breasts bounced to the rhythm, so fluent, her moans were smooth as silk.

"Now, sister; your mouth, replace your thumb with it." The purple woman commanded.

The Judicator nodded, leaning in to give a kiss upon Morgana's clit, the actions Morgana took upon her earlier entering her mind as she attempted to mimic them. Her moans grew in wildness, Morgana's fingers pushing through Kayle's blonde locks while her hips rode her fingers.

"Harder Kayle, while a mage isn't as tough as a fighter, our strongest defense lies in bed. So I need it fierce, my sister."

The Judicator didn't bother to nod this time, she stood up and straddled Morgana's left thigh, driving her fingers deep while her thrusts became even more ferocious. She took a nipple inside her mouth, the purple peak firm as she wet it with her tongue, switching to its dry, erect partner shortly after before she took on a pattern of alternating between both.

"You're doing an amazing job, sister." Morgana moaned.

Walls began to hug Kayle's now-infamous pair of fingers, Morgana's hips bucking against their wild, untamed rhythm. The Fallen Angel's hands sought Kayle's rear, digging into the firm muscle as she screamed with the company of a wet climax. Kayle withdrew her fingers, Morgana panting while her sister stood up with her very own juices on her fingers.

"You're loud, sister." Kayle commented as she stared at her stained fingers.

"I know, beginners luck, is it, Kayle?" Morgana teased, standing to her feet. "I don't care how you clean your fingers, suck them or lick them, give it a try if you wish to do so." She continued on while she wrapped a towel around her curves. "I'll see you tomorrow, sister."

"Tomorrow." Kayle replied, wiping her fingers on her towel.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's different."

A dark room, a bed and a window, a Judicator who fled to her thoughts.

"I'm different. _Things_ are different."

Facing the ceiling, back on the golden-coloured sheets with blonde locks splayed on the white pillow.

"Why did I let her do it?" Kayle whispered to herself.

Mental images made their reappearance inside Kayle's mind, a presentation of the events that took place yesterday's afternoon:

_Between her sister's thighs her head was placed, her tongue lapping at the silken womanhood that swelled at her touch, fingers massaging smooth and pale skin, obeying every command ordered by the Fallen Angel._

Kayle awoke from her pseudo-slumber; her hand had dug its way beneath her panties. She pulled it out, eyes peering at the womanly dew strung between her fingers.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Who is it?" Kayle asked as she jumped from her bed, haphazardly pushing her legs through jean pants she had thrown to the floor because they were too 'Miss Fortune-tight' as she described.

She inched towards the door as she pushed her jeans to the absolute limit when they had finally reached her hips.

"Hello." She greeted as she swung open the door, looking down to see her sister staring back at her.

She invited herself in, pushing Kayle aside while her eyes scanned the room. A smile was present on the Fallen Angel's purple lips, her gaze fixing towards Kayle whom had closed the door behind herself.

"Turn around." Morgana commanded.

Kayle's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes thinned to express her questioning, but shortly she obliged and faced the wall.

"Mm..." Morgana approved, making small steps to eliminate the space between herself and the Judicator, her hands catching Kayle's rear in her palms.

"Nice ass, sister." She whispered while her hands moved to her sister's, guiding Kayle's hands against the wall.

"Heart-shaped, perfect size." The purple woman complimented Kayle's rear. "I've not seen you in these jeans before; did you know I was coming?" Morgana asked as she brought her hands back down to Kayle's rear.

"No, I wasn't clothed and needed to put something on." Kayle answered.

"These are tight jeans, sister, you're nearly bursting out. I never knew you dressed this way, not that I'm complaining." Morgana teased as her hands moved across the denim, feeling the curvaceous heart-shaped rear her sister possessed.

"I bought the wrong type and couldn't find anything else, what are you doing here?" Kayle asked, nearly commanding the answer.

"I came to tell you that we have a match soon."

"We?" Kayle asked.

"Yes, we. I let some people know that we are no longer enemies and to prove it, I put us on the same team." Morgana spoke as she squeezed Kayle's right cheek, smiling as she walked beside her to open the door.

She looked up at Kayle, raising an eyebrow to remind her that her hands remained on the door. Kayle shook her head, removing her hands from the white wood before she twisted the brass knob.

"See you in 10 minutes, sister. Also, put on a shirt next time you open the door." Morgana laughed as she exited Kayle's room, her gentle steps fading away as Kayle's eyes widened as she looked down to see her bra-confined chest.

"Oh my god." She mumbled, closing the door and rushing to find a shirt. A white one should suffice. Crop-top... Why had she gone shopping with Ahri? That twisted vixen had convinced her to waste money on clothes with the sole purpose of 'catching one's eye'.

"I look like a fucking popstar." Kayle groaned as she fled her room, walking to the pre-game teambuilder lobby while her eyes constantly caught a different person staring at her as if she were a supermodel in all-boys high school.

"I can see the bulges in their pants." She whispered to herself, a pink blush on her cheeks as she opened the grand doors which lead to the lobby.

A limelight creaked through the double-doors as they slowly closed, behind it stood Kayle, her cheeks red and eyes on the floor, rubbing her arm shyly as Draven, Master Yi and Miss Fortune gazed perversely.

"Woah!" Draven exclaimed, rushing to Kayle as he fell to his knees, grabbing a hand to bring to his lips. "Draven has spotted a beauty; may Draven take her to dinner?" He asked.

"No." Kayle's blush faded away, her constant stern look arriving back on her face as she walked past the kneeling Marksman and slipped inside the women's change room.

"Hello, sister." Morgana greeted her sister without looking up to see her.

"When does the match start?" Kayle asked.

"5 minutes." She answered, looking up. "You should dress like that more often; I bet you got some compliments."

"I don't like compliments and I don't like men staring at me like famished dogs." Kayle spoke as she opened her locker.

"Why not?" Morgana asked.

"Because. I don't." Kayle stated.

"What's with the outfit, Kayle? It's not like you to dress... So _sexily_." Miss Fortune asked as she entered the room.

"Ahri persuaded me into buying it a while back and I couldn't find anything else to conjure up." Kayle answered.

"I see..." Miss Fortune commented, walking to her locker as she struggled to keep her eyes off Kayle.

Kayle pulled her shirt above her head, throwing it inside her locker before she unbuttoned her jeans, Miss Fortune's eyes locked on the stripping figure of the Judicator who struggled to pull skin-tight pants down creamy legs.

"Need any help, Kayle?" Miss Fortune teased, with a hint of flirtatiousness rolling off her tongue.

"No, thank you." Kayle breathed out, falling to the bench as she finally freed her legs from the skin-tight denim.

She stood up once again, firm thighs pressed together with the slightest triangular gap between. She was a healthy and strong woman with luscious blonde locks, muscular definitions on her creamy skin which left Miss Fortune drooling in two places.

Then flames crawled on her body, covering her in fire as the armor emerged on her body, its golden-yellow colour glistening while her helmet rested in her hands.

"1 minute until game begins!" A female voice echoed through the room.

Kayle put her helmet on and pushed through the door, leaving it swinging behind her as Miss Fortune remained leaning against the locker. Morgana stood up, a wide smile on her purple lips as she looked at Miss Fortune with the corner of her eyes, leaving her alone in the room as she disappeared behind the door.

"Sister!" Morgana yelled, running up to Kayle whom had just summoned her sword from the flames in her hand. "You have an admirer."

"And who could that be?" Kayle asked while her eyes searched the lobby.

"I'll tell you after the game, during our bath-house time." She whispered, walking ahead of Kayle as she disappeared once she reached the platform.

Kayle followed her, standing on the platform as she watched Master Yi, Riven and Miss Fortune walk forward. Blue circles surround Kayle, and soon she landed on her feet on the blue-side fountain in Summoner's Rift.

Seconds passed by and later Master Yi, Riven and finally Miss Fortune appeared, heading to the shop before the magical barrier which prevented them from leaving disappeared.

Doran's Ring and two Health Potions, everyone had their items and then the wall fell, a burst of speed shooting at Kayle's feet as she raced to mid-lane.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" The same female voice from before announced.

Kayle found herself beside her Tier One tower, a quiet ambiance ringing through her ears as she peered to see her opponent, Zed.

"Minions have spawned!" The female voice announced, soon, the little creeps came marching down mid, finding their axes and wands clashing while Zed walked around to wait for the last hit.

Kayle walked forward, raising her sword as she rose in the air, levitating as she brought her sword upon a minion, moving to the next to obtain the easy gold. Soon, the next minion wave settled in, and they became level 2, this is when Zed begins to throw out shadows and Shurikens.

Minutes passed by, and their sixth level was imminent, just a tick ahead of Kayle, Zed went in, casting Death Mark. Kayle raised her sword, igniting her blade with Righteous Fury before she extinguished a minion far away, levelling up and casting Intervention.

Zed threw three Razor Shurikens, all three hitting the Judicator before he casted Shadow Slash. Kayle laughed, Reckoning Zed as her Intervention ended; Zed's Death Mark proccing for nearly no damage while she swatted him down with her sword.

"First Blood!" The female announced, Kayle returning to her tower's side to Recall to her fountain.

* * *

><p>"Come Kayle, in this bush." Morgana whispered as she hurried into the tall-grass.<p>

"Draven has a habit of coming bot-lane to build Adoration." Morgana grabbed Kayle's hand and pulled her into the brush. "So while Miss Fortune and Yi slay the dragon, we slay Draven."

"Okay. I like this idea." Kayle smirked.

"He just Recalled, so we're going to have to kill some time." Morgana commented, turning to Kayle while she pushed her hands against the red, unarmored midriff part of Kayle's body.

"What're you doing?" Kayle questioned.

"Don't worry, sister, just tell me when you see him." Morgana whispered as her hand snaked behind the diamond mid-crest at Kayle's hips, dipping between her thighs as her fingers met blonde curls.

Morgana gazed up at Kayle as she spread her southern-lips, her eyes frozen on her Kayle's guilty eyes. She smiled as the Judicator bit her lips, a gentle rumble from Kayle's chest before she grabbed Morgana's arm.

"He's here." She whispered, Morgana pulling her fingers out Kayle's pants to cast a Dark Binding.

A pool of black bubbles appeared underneath his feet, his axe spinning as Kayle struck him with a blast of magic, swatting him down with her sword before the female voice shortly announced. "An enemy has been slain!"

"Good job, sister." Morgana smiled as she left the brush walked down the dragon's river.

* * *

><p>Pale thighs locked around a head with blonde hair, a nose against a purple strip of hair with a tongue tasting pink pleasure.<p>

"Mm…" Morgana moaned as she bucked her hips, hands on Kayle's head as she held onto the wooden bench.

"She likes you." Morgana moaned.

"Who?" Kayle's question left muffled from between Morgana's thighs.

"Sarah, Miss Fortune." Morgana purred.

Morgana opened her mouth as juices fled her south, Kayle's tongue lapping her nectar while slim fingers kept pink lips spread. She kept rocking her hips while Kayle's tongue kept thrusting, enduring as she twitched and winced in ecstasy.

Finally, Kayle's tongue came to a halt, panting as she turned her body to lean against the bench's leg as she sat on the sauna floor. She wiped her face, collecting her sister's juices from her cheeks before she flicked it off.

"So what should I do about it?" Kayle asked.

"Date her, if you wish."

"But what about us?"

"_What_ about _us_?"

"It would be unfaithful of me." Kayle whispered.

"Have you fallen in love with me, sister?" Morgana teased with a mocking voice.

"Of course not..." Kayle's said somberly.

"Then date her, fuck her, do whatever you want with her. Just remember, you belong to _me_." Morgana smiled wickedly, leaving the sauna after she finished her sentence,

Kayle remained seated, eyes on the floor as her hair dripped down her face.

"Fallen in love? She must be joking. She _must_ be."


	3. Chapter 3

Three quiet knocks on the door brought Kayle's head to face the door. She stood up, walking to it, a glass of wine in her left hand while she turned the knob. A smile belonging to red lips and red hair stood in front of her, and Kayle scanned her body. A well-endowed woman with smiling red lips stood in front of her, red hair hanging in front of her eyes while Kayle scanned her curvaceous figure.

"Hi." Miss Fortune greeted Kayle.

"Hello, Miss Fortune." Kayle replied.

"Call me Sarah." She smiled.

"…Want to come in?" Kayle offered, filling the void of silence.

"Sure!" Sarah smiled again, entering Kayle's room.

She looked around, like a kid in a candy store, smiling while she walked to a couch, staring at the wine on the table. Kayle entered her kitchen to retrieve a second glass for Sarah, her unexpected guest.

"So what brings you to my room?" Kayle asked as she handed Sarah a glass of wine.

"Nothing, just came to see my fellow teammate." Sarah smiled while she held the glass's neck between two fingers.

"Ah… Well…" Kayle said, drinking from her glass before she said anything stupid, the true intention of Sarah's visit idling in the back of her mind.

A few glasses of wine later left the two woman kissing on the couch, Sarah straddling Kayle's waist while she hungrily removed her shirt. She removed Kayle's bra second, throwing it across the room with a giant smile, pushing her face between The Blonde's bosom drunkenly, dragging her tongue across the creamy skin to meet a nipple and to greet it with a gentle bite.

"Mm…" Kayle moaned while she held Sarah's rear in her palms, smiling while red hair curtained over her breasts while nipples were pulled and twisted and bitten and sucked. She pushed her hands underneath Sarah's pants, grasping her ass with dull nails, feeling her lingerie against her skin while Sarah descended more, on her knees between her legs.

She pulled her pants down, Kayle kicking it off her feet while Sarah licked her lips at the stained panties covering Kayle's sweet prize. The Judicator leaned forward and grabbed the Redhead by her arms, lifting her up while she stood to her feet, smiling while she ran to her own room with her.

She threw Sarah onto the bed, tackling her like a famished dog, biting and sucking on her neck softly while she felt her pale skin against her sword-wielding fingers. _Her breasts are magnificent_ Kayle thought while she sat up, straddling Sarah's waist, grabbing her top from its bow-like tie and pulling it back, opening the restrictive confinement that let large breasts free.

Instantaneously, while holding her arms down, Kayle forced her mouth on Sarah's breasts, licking and sucking on the healthily soft-skin. She bit and twisted nipples which belonged to breasts that could compete with the bodacious bosom her sister possessed.

Sarah moaned, closing her eyes with her red hair splayed on the bed, drunkenly smiling while Kayle even more drunkenly descended her body, letting go of her arms to grasp and knead breasts she could no longer occupy with her mouth. _Amazing _Sarah thought, moving her head gently side to side, wiggling her toes while Kayle moved her hands down to fiddle with her pants, unloosening the strings on the sides to pull down skin-swallowing leather.

_Mm…_ Kayle thought as she licked her lips, gazing at Sarah's long and sexy legs, watching the bumps on her skin slightly rise up while she dove between her legs, pressing her nose against dampened panties. She swallowed her Sarah's scent with her nose, her brain melting from the overwhelming fume before her teeth caught the string of the laced panties, pulling and undoing the bind before her fingers through the panties behind her.

_Sweet_ Kayle thought as she pressed her lips against Sarah's sex, a sample of her taste entering her mouth while she licked the dripping velvet. Sarah forcefully wrapped her legs around Kayle's neck, bringing her face slamming against her womanhood, telling her silently to get to the needs she needed to attend. _Jeez_ Kayle thought while she slithered her tongue inside, eliciting a sharp gasp from The Redhead who began to writhe on her bed.

_Faster_ Sarah thought, not wanting to ask the question in order not to ruin her first time alone with Kayle. _But it's going pretty fucking well_ She giggled aloud. Kayle looked up, _Why is she laughing?_ She wondered, raising her head up to stare at Sarah's heaving bosom while she drove two fingers inside her cavern in order to replace her tongue.

_That ought to shut her up_ Kayle smiled as she began to suck on Sarah's clit, eliciting wild moans from the Redhead while her fingers pumped pleasure in and brought wet pleasure out. _Oh my god_ Sarah thought, grabbing her own breasts and tweaking her nipples while she bucked her hips against Kayle's fierce and firm fingers, juices squirting out onto her sheets while her climax raced behind.

"Are you coming?" Kayle asked, slamming her fingers against Sarah's skins as she got up to straddle Sarah's leg. Sarah nodded, opening her mouth while juices surged out her womanhood, dripping down onto the Judicator's sheet while she plopped her fingers out her dripping cave.

Kayle wiped it on her sheets and ascended Sarah's body while grabbing hands to pin against her pillows. She brought her thighs around her head, pushing her sex against Sarah's mouth while she kept arms pinned down, grinding her hips against the tongue that rose out to reach pink matter.

_She's really strong_ Miss Fortune thought as she struggled to move her restricted arms in order to grasp the firm behind of the Judicator who had forced a seat with Sarah's very own face, grinding her hips against her raised tongue while her moans left firm, but somehow quiet.

Sarah gently bit the Blonde's lovebud, eliciting a rampant shudder which elicited the unpinning of her arms. _Yes!_ She thought, moving her arms swiftly to grasp Kayle's ass while she feasted upon her sex, Kayle beginning to erratically moan as she leaned over.

"Are you going to come?" Sarah's muffled voice came out from between Kayle's thighs, mimicking the Judicator's earlier words.

"I think so." Kayle laughed between a pant, juices starting to pour out her sex while she placed her own hands on the pillow, breasts hanging freely while her thighs closed repeatedly around Sarah's head, shuddering as she came on her face.

"I don't have gills." Sarah's voice left muffled between Kayle's thighs, reminding the Judicator she was nearly smothered.

"Sorry." Kayle said, getting off Sarah's face to lay beside her exhausted, Sarah's tongue running on her lips to collect the sweet juices Kayle leaked.

_Sweet_ Sarah smiled, turning over to move atop Kayle, their breasts pressed together while their legs moved in piece like a puzzle, lips kissing and tongues dancing.

A quiet pattern of knocks echoed from Kayle's living room, Sarah and the Judicator pausing as they raised their ears to listen.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Stay quiet." Kayle whispered.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Kayle! It's me." Morgana's voice came from the living room, still behind the door.

"Shit." Kayle whispered. "Just a second, sister!" She yelled as she pushed Sarah off her body and scrambled for her clothes.

"Get dressed." She whispered to Sarah, throwing her clothes on the bed. "And do it quietly."

Sarah nodded, putting on her clothes as Kayle wore the pants and sweater she wore when the Redhead had previously entered.

"Come on, sister. I haven't all day!" Morgana's voice came from the hallway, Kayle rushing to the door and Sarah following behind her, fixing her hair and wiping her face.

Kayle looked at Sarah and nodded her head, opening the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Morgana!" She greeted her sister, the Fallen Angel smiling back at her.

"Hey, Kayle." She replied, pushing through and entering the room to notice Sarah standing beside her.

"Oh." Morgana said, looking at Sarah before turning to Kayle. "I didn't know you were over, Sarah."

"I was just leaving." She replied, nodding her head to greet and to farewell before she left the door Morgana came through.

"Bye, Sarah." Kayle said as she closed the door behind her, turning around to face her sister who had an eyebrow raised and lips curved.

"Already?" Morgana teased.

Kayle nodded her head, Morgana turning around to enter Kayle's room to which the Judicator followed her. As Morgana entered the room, the scent of sex filled her nose before she noticed the undone bed. She turned around with a smile, leaving the room as Kayle turned around once again, confused.

"So how was it?" Morgana asked, a hint of impression in her voice as she sat down on Kayle's couch.

"Good." Kayle muttered, leaving her room to find Morgana holding a fallen wine glass in her hand.

"Seems like it." She commented, standing up and placing the glass down on the table gently, turning to Kayle afterwards. She walked slowly, Kayle backing up, being detoured by the wall as she stared down at her smiling sister, closing her eyes to brace for whatever that was coming.

She felt lips against her own, opening her eyes to see her sister on the tip of her toes, smiling while she licked her purple lips as she settled back on her feet.

"That's what Miss Fortune tastes like." She commented, walking to Kayle's door and turning the knob. "Goodbye sister, you should wish you have energy for me when you're done with her."

And then she left, the door closing behind her purple dress, listening to her faint footsteps move down the hall.


End file.
